Happy Ending
by Arya U Dragneel
Summary: Tak akan ada akhir yang bahagia atas sebuah dendam. "Kali ini, aku lah sang iblis-" based on The Devil. #Endofarcana


Happy Ending

.

The Devil

Komitmen kurang sehat – Salah menempatkan loyalitas – Perbudakan – **Ketergantungan** – **Nafsu dan Impulsif**.

(Arti : **Hindari hal yang menyiksamu, dalam perintahmu untuk mengendalikannya, potong obligasi dengan masa lalu yang tak lagi relevan**. Hati-hati di masa anda menempatkan kesetiaan dan **buat keputusan** bijak.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

.

Warning : fic ini penuh dengan typo, pembunuhan karakter, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, serta membutuhkan segala kritik dan saran yang membangun.

.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu, Ichigo." Seorang _lady_ cantik bernama Kuchiki Rukia kini tengah sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Meja bertumpuk lembaran kertas berisi laporan keuangan itu menjadi pekerjaannya. Sayangnya, pekerjaan yang memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi itu terganggu dengan kehadiran tunangannya, _Lord_ Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia dengan _pince-nez_ terjepit di batang hidungnya itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terdiam di kursi kerjanya yang berwarna merah marun. Terduduk serius tanpa perlu melirik tunangannya yang duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa mukamu suram begitu? Apa terjadi masalah di hotel?" Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati tunangannya yang masih tampak tak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

Mereka, seorang bangsawan bergelar _Marchioness_ tersebut kini berada di ruang kerja milik keluarga Kuchiki. _Lady_ Rukia, yang notabenenya seorang gadis, kini menjadi kepala keluarga Kuchiki. Keluarga bangsawan kaya pemilik hotel terbesar di London. Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut menempati _manor_ _house_ nya sendirian. Terkadang, _Lord_ Ichigo akan menemaninya. Walaupun sebenarnya, keberadaannya dianggap mengganggu.

"Tak ada. Hanya... kami mendapat tamu tak biasa lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan," keluh Rukia dengan nada datar.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar keluhan Rukia. "Kali ini ada apa?"

Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya. Meletakan kertasnya kembali di atas meja lalu melepaskan _pince-nez_ nya ke dalam laci. "Mereka meminta sebuah kamar VIP untuk seekor monyet peliharaan. Yang benar saja."

"Wah... wah... di abad 18 ini, memiliki monyet sepertinya menjadi _trend_ di kalangan bangsawan. Aku yakin _Lord_ Abarai dari Hampshire pelakunya. Apa aku benar?" Ichigo duduk di meja tepat di hadapan Rukia.

"Kau selalu pandai mendapatkan informasi. Apa kau juga mendapat informasi yang ku inginkan?" kali ini, Rukia menatapnya serius.

Ichigo mengedikan bahu. Ia tersenyum lalu berdiri tegap kembali. "Ya. Kudengar dia ada di Paris." Senyum di wajah Ichigo menghilang. "Kali ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan kuhapus dia."

Ichigo memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia tahu akan begini. Kuchiki Rukianya, gadis cantik yang dulu sangat periang ini kini telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi senyum tulus darinya. Satu-satunya yang tersisa darinya hanyalah dendam yang berbuah pada kebencian. Sebagai pemegang dunia bawah, Ichigo sudah terbiasa dengan sifat semacam Rukia. Sayangnya Ichigo tak menyukainya. Gadis yang ia cintai itu kini telah buta. Demi tujuannya tercapai, ia rela mengotori tangannya. Bahkan Rukia sudah berkali-kali membunuh orang yang menghalanginya.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengakhirinya? Pernikahan kita sudah dekat dan kau bahkan sama sekali tak peduli dengan itu," Ichigo menatapnya.

"Maksudmu membiarkan orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluargaku hidup dengan tenang? Tak akan. Aku tidak akan mundur. Dan kalau kau keberatan dengan itu, kita bisa mengakhiri pertunang-"

"Baiklah," potong Ichigo. Selalu seperti ini. Gadis itu tak segan-segan melepaskan apapun asalkan dendamnya terbalas. Menghabisi para pelaku pembantaian keluarganya. "Sudahlah. Ayo, keretanya sudah menunggu."

Ichigo menyodorkan tangannya yang langsung diterima Rukia. Gadis itu mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan kiri Ichigo. Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar _manor_. Tepat di depan pintu luar, sudah siap kereta kuda bewarna hitam milik keluarga Kurosaki. Dan saat Rukia melangkah melewati pintu, pendampingnya, Neliel, segera membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan," ujarnya.

Kusir yang juga pelayan pribadi Ichigo tersebut menunduk hormat lalu membukakan pintu kereta. Ichigo membantu Rukia masuk lalu mengikutinya. Setelah nya kereta pun berangkat menuju kediaman Kurosaki.

"Tolong berhenti di kantor telegram. Aku ingin memesan-"

Ichigo memotong ucapan Rukia. "Sudah kulakukan. Tiket ke Paris. Lusa, pukul-"

"Aku ingin berangkat besok."

"Tidak bisa. Besok ada undangan dari _Duke_ Urahara untuk kita."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ibu tidak akan membiarkan kita pergi begitu saja."

Mendengarnya, Rukia hanya bisa bersandar menghembuskan desahan berat. Satu-satunya yang tidak bisa ia lawan adalah Nyonya Kurosaki. Wanita cantik itu sudah berperan menggantikan ibu Rukia. Karena itulah, gadis cantik itu tak bisa apa-apa jika ibu Ichigo sudah mengatakan sesuatu.

.

Happy Ending

.

Setelah perjalanan panjang selama dua setengah jam, mereka akhirnya tiba di _manor_ milik keluarga Kurosaki. Rumah besar ini di desain sangat megah dengan arsitektur yang kaya akan pahatan batu. Jika _manor_ milik Kuchiki identik dengan kayunya, maka milik Kurosaki terkenal akan marmer megahnya. Wajar memang mengingat pekerjaan keluarga Ichigo adalah kepala dagang sekaligus penguasa dunia bawah.

Orang-orang menganggap keluarga Kurosaki adalah keluarga terhormat, terpandang dengan etika moral yang luar biasa. Sayangnya sarung tangan sutra itu hanya untuk menutupi tangan kotor mereka. Atas pemerintahan yang dipimpin Ratu Victoria, mereka bekerja mengamankan dunia bawah. Hanya kepala keluarga dan calon penerus saja yang tahu.

"Ah... putriku sayang. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Masaki, nyonya Kurosaki, yang terlihat sangat antusias dengan kedatangan Rukia.

Rukia menerima pelukan calon mertuanya tersebut lalu mengangguk. "Aku sangat menikmatinya, bu."

"Kemana ayah?" tanya Ichigo begitu mengetahui ketidakhadiran ayahnya yang biasanya sangat hiperaktif dengan keberadaan tunangnya tersebut.

"Ayahmu sedang ada pertemuan dengan _Lord_ Urahara. Ayo sayang, kau pasti lelah," Masaki menuntun Rukia memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam.

"Terima kasih."

Dulu Rukia sempat tinggal di sini selama beberapa bulan. Pembantaian terhadap keluarganya menyebabkan kehancuran besar pada _manor_ nya. Oleh karena itu, keluarga Kurosaki dengan khusus meminta Rukia tinggal di kediamannya.

Ichigo memilih pergi menuju ruang kerjanya. Di ruangan besar itu, terdapat etalase peralatan mekanik. Disisi lain, terdapat meja dengan kursi tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu. Di tempat ini, semua kegiatannya dimulai. Dari mengutak-utik mesin jam, memeriksa daftar dagang dan tak lupa, melihat kondisi bawah tanah.

Ia terduduk. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan kain beludru hitam sebagai pelapisnya. Ia memejamkan mata erat. Tak lama kemudian ketukan di pintu mengalihkannya.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan pelayan pribadinya. Pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu menunduk memberi hormat.

"Ada apa, Chad?"

"Ada surat dari _Lord_ Toushiro." Pria bernama Chad tersebut memberikan lembaran surat dengan segel lilin berwarna merah tersebut pada Ichigo.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichigo membukanya. Membaca tiap kata yang tertulis sangat rapi itu. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Dan begitu ia selesai membacanya, Ichigo memilih meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja. Ia mendesah berat lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ada hal yang perlu kita selidiki."

Dan langkah panjang Ichigo diikuti dengan setia oleh pengawalnya.

.

Happy Ending

.

Langit gelap menyelimuti bumi. Kuchiki Rukia yang membiarkan tirai jendela kamarnya terbuka membuat sinar rembulan menyentuhnya begitu saja. Gadis itu membiarkan kamarnya gelap tanpa ada satu pun lilin yang dinyalakan. Gadis itu tak terlalu suka dengan api. Trauma berat dengan sumber kehangatan tersebut. Ia lebih memilih berada di dalam tempat gelap seperti ini. Terasa jauh lebih aman.

Rukia menatap tampilan dirinya di depan cermin. Malam ini akan diadakan acara yang harus ia hadiri bersama keluarga Kurosaki. Gaunnya sangat indah. Sebuah gaun dengan warna monokrom ungu melekat cantik di tubuhnya. Rambutnya diangkat tinggi, menampilkan leher putihnya yang dilingkari kalung bertahtakan _Hope Diamond_.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Ichigo yang memandangi kekasihnya dari pintu.

Rukia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Ichigo sejenak lalu melangkah mendekatinya. Segeralah Ichigo mencium punggung tangan tunangannya. "Setidaknya berikan senyum palsumu padaku."

Merasa disindir, Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam. Ia terlalu malas menanggapi ucapan pedas Ichigo. Rukia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Ichigo menuntunnya menuju kereta kuda yang kemarin ia pakai. Sepertinya keluarga Kurosaki yang lain sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Dalam perjalanan, Rukia tampak diam. Matanya menatap tanpa minat keluar kaca pintu. Semuanya gelap. Sangat gelap dan Rukia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan itu.

"Aizen mulai memberontak." Ucapan Ichigo berhasil menimbulkan ketertarikan Rukia. Gadis kecil itu terlihat terkejut. Aizen. Orang tua sialan yang telah membantai keluarganya. Rukia masih ingat saat pria berkacamata itu menembak mati orang tuanya, membakar semua yang Rukia miliki bahkan pria gila itu telah menyentuh Rukia.

Sejak saat itu Rukia memiliki ambisi untuk menghabisnya, tak peduli ia harus mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan darah. Ia tak peduli. Toh dirinya sudah kotor. Tak ada perasaan menyesal dalam diri Rukia. Gadis malang itu sudah tak mampu merasakan hal lain selain perasaan dendam. Apapun akan Rukia lakukan asalkan tujuannya tercapai. Rukia telah memilih kegelapan sebagai langkahnya.

"Dia menyebar narkoba baru di kalangan pekerja industri. Tujuannya belum jelas. Yang pasti dia ingin menghancurkan industri-"

"Dia mengincar Urahara Comp. Perusahaan obat yang juga sumber pengobatan untuk militer Inggris." Rukia memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Memulai perang?! Dia benar-benar luar biasa. Sekarang aku tahu fungsi gudang mesiunya di Paris."

Rukia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Tangannya terasa dingin. Jemarinya bergerak dengan gelisah. Ternyata ketakutan Rukia belum hilang. Membahas orang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya membuat dendamnya makin membuncah. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan benar-benar mengirim orang itu ke neraka.

Tatapannya beralih ketika sebuah tangan besar yang menyentuhnya. Ichigo menggenggamnya. Menenangkan jemari Rukia yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Membagi kehangatan untuk tangan dingin milik tunangannya.

"Semuanya akan berakhir." Ichigo menatapnya dalam. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Rukia berbalik menatapnya tajam. Rukia benci saat Ichigo melakukan ini. Satu-satunya sumber kegoyahan hatinya. Rukia bukan mesin pembalas dendam yang tak punya hati. Ia beruntung memiliki Ichigo dan keluarga Kurosaki yang dengan senang hati menerima dirinya yang telah rusak ini. Tapi Rukia tidak bisa. Setiap kali Ichigo melakukan ini, Rukia selalu mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri apakah yang ia lakukan benar? Apa jika dendamnya terbalas, maka Rukia akan bahagia?

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa menghadapi ini."

"Aku bisa." Dengan nada dingin, Rukia meyakinkan Ichigo juga dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa. Dan akan kuhabisi dia dengan tanganku sendiri."

Ichigo mengerti. Rukia begitu terluka. Gadis kecil yang dulu sangat ceria itu telah hancur. Ichigo ingat, saat Rukia baru mengalami tragedi itu. Rukia yang dulu sangat akrab dengannya itu terus berteriak histeris. Seperti orang gila. Rukia bahkan beberapa kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Dan beruntungnya, secara perlahan Rukia mulai tenang. Gadis itu mau lagi menerimanya dan satu kalimat yang pertama kali Rukia ucapkan padanya saat itu adalah 'aku akan membunuh mereka'.

Rukia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia meminta Ichigo mengajarinya menunggang kuda, menembak juga bermain anggar. Semua hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang _lady_. Rukia sudah berhasil membunuh orang-orang yang ikut terlibat dalam penyerangan itu. Dan sekarang, pembunuh sebenarnya, Aizen. Sumber dari mimpi buruk Rukia. Ichigo tak yakin Rukia mampu kali ini. Terkadang Rukia masih terguncang saat mimpi buruk menghinggapinya. Rukia sudah bukan lagi Rukia yang dulu.

Karena, cangkir yang hancur tidak akan kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku sampai akhir. Kau-"

"Aku mengerti."

Rukia terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan masih membiarkan tangan Ichigo mengeratkan genggamannya. Rukia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tinggal selangkah lagi, dendamnya benar-benar akan terpenuhi. Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan usai.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang mereka naiki berhenti. Chad membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Ichigo yang turun pertama segera membantu Rukia untuk turun. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan saling mengaitkan lengan. Ichigo tersenyum menyambut penerima tamu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," ujarnya.

Penerima tamu itu segera mencari data Ichigo pada buku tamu. Begitu menemukannya, ia segera mempersilakan keduanya untuk masuk.

Ruangan besar itu didekor dengan sangat mewah. Bunga-bunga mawar putih terlihat di mana-mana. Para tamu juga sudah sesak memenuhi ruangan. Di sisi lain, para pemain musik begitu lincah memainkan alunan nada indah.

Belum lama mereka memasuki ruangan, Ichigo sudah diserbu para rekan bisnisnya. Rukia sebagai tunangannya berkewajiban untuk menemani. Rukia mengenal wajah mereka. Semunya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Ichigo. Mereka memang bukan dari kalangan bangsawan, tapi bisnis mereka telah berjalan sangat baik. Sehingga tidak heran menemukan keberadaan mereka di sini.

Seperti biasa, Rukia memasang senyum palsunya. Ia terlihat sangat menawan. Bisa dilihat dari para pria yang menatapnya tertarik. Inilah yang ia benci. Menjadi tontonan bukanlah hobinya. Beruntung Ichigo memiliki kepribadian yang tak jauh beda dengannya. Pemuda itu tak terlalu suka keramaian. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rukia untuk mendengar ajakan dansa dari pria itu.

Dengan alunan musik lembut, mereka berdua menikmati gerakan masing-masing. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan seketika itu pula senyum palsu Rukia menghilang.

"Dansa sebagai pelarian. Apa kau tak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik?" cibir Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia memutar tubuh Rukia kemudian melanjutkan gerakan monoton yang sedari tadi dilakukan. Melangkah ke kanan-kiri lalu maju-mundur. Begitu seterusnya.

"Tidak. Mungkin kau mau memberikan saran?" tanya Ichigo balik.

Rukia mengedikan bahu. "Sepertinya tidak."

Ichigo kembali memutar tubuh Rukia. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Ichigo sangat menyukai momen ini. Saat Rukia menatap lurus padanya. Saat Rukia menggenggam tangannya, saat Rukia menyentuh bahunya, saat tangannya memeluk lembut pinggang Rukia. Gadis itu, terasa benar-benar miliknya.

"Kau cantik," puji Ichigo.

Walaupun hanya sedikit, Rukia terlihat menarik sedikit bibirnya. "Haruskah aku berterima kasih atau... berbalik menyanjungmu?"

Terdengar kekehan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Ichigo. "Aku lebih mengharapkan sebuah kecupan dari pada ucapan terima kasih ataupun sanjungan."

"Tidak bisa. Di sini terlalu ramai," kilah Rukia.

"Akan kucarikan tempat sepi," ujar Ichigo sembari memberikan kedipan sebelah matanya.

Rukia tertawa renyah. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Terima kasih."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan-"

"Bukan untuk pujiannya," potong Rukia. Sepertinya gadis kecil ini selalu tak sabaran menunggu ucapan seseorang selesai.

Ichigo mengangkat alis kirinya heran. "Lalu?"

"Segalanya." Kali ini Rukia menatapnya serius. "Terima kasih telah membantuku."

Ichigo tersenyum lemah. Tangan kanannya semakin menarik tubuh Rukia mendekat. "Membantu gadis yang kucintai adalah suatu kehormatan."

Rukia terdiam sejenak mencerna kalimat Ichigo masak-masak. "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Sejak dulu. Saat pertama kali kau membagi permen padaku." Ichigo tersenyum mengatakannya. Ia teringat dulu saat usianya masih sekitar awal lima tahun, saat ia begitu mengidolakan rasa manis dari benda warna-warni bernama permen. Sayangnya Ichigo tak pernah mendapatkannya. Ia selalu menangis setiap kali ibunya melarang Ichigo membeli permen.

Ketika ia diam-diam membeli permen dan kemudian benda manis itu jatuh, rasa kekecewaannya begitu besar hingga menangis terisak di balik semak-semak. Saat itulah Rukia muncul. Gadis kecil itu mengatai Ichigo cengeng dan tanpa diduga, Rukia memberikan permen yang sudah ia jilat pada Ichigo. Menjijikan memang, tapi Ichigo merasa kebaikan Rukia sangatlah indah.

Dari detik itulah, Ichigo menganggap Rukia sebagai malaikat yang harus selalu ia lindungi.

"Aku bukan lagi gadis yang memberimu permen." Rukia menghindari tatapan Ichigo. Ia menatap lurus ke dada bidang di depannya.

 _Ya. Malaikatku telah kehilangan sayapnya. Dan itu semua karena aku yang sama sekali tak mampu melindungimu._ Batin Ichigo.

Masih dalam gerakan dansanya, Rukia menyandarkan keningnya pada tubuh tegap Ichigo. "Aku sekarang hanyalah manusia kotor yang bahkan rela merampas permen dari anak kecil demi ambisi gilanya."

Ichigo mengecup puncak kepala Rukia. "Di mataku kau tetap gadis yang memberikanku permen." Ichigo menghentikan dansanya. Tangannya yang menggenggam jemari Rukia terlepas dan berpindah memeluk erat Rukianya. "Maaf tak bisa melindungimu. Maaf telah membiarkanmu jatuh."

.

Happy Ending

.

Suhu dingin mengudara begitu saja. Angin yang berhembus kencang semakin menambah nuansa tidak nyaman di luar. Saat mentari pagi sama sekali belum memperlihatkan sinarnya, Ichigo dan Rukia sudah melangkah pergi dari _manor_ nya. Dengan di dampingi Chad, mereka mengendarai kereta kuda menuju stasiun. Jelas sekali keduanya tengah berpikir serius.

Sama seperti perjalanan sebelumnya, Rukia tak mengenakan _dress_ ataupun sepatu cantiknya. Ia mengenakan celana serta topi berwarna cokelat dan sepasang _engkel shoes_ dari bahan kulit sapi. Suatu pakaian yang sangat tidak pantas untuk seorang _lady_.

Sesampainya di stasiun, pasangan tersebut segera turun kemudian memasuki gerbong yang sudah Ichigo pesan. Gerbong kelas satu yang kenyamanannya sangat diutamakan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Ichigo menyandarkan diri pada bangku kereta sementara Rukia menaikan kakinya ke samping. Menjadikan bangku panjang itu sebagai peristirahatan kaki kecilnya. Kepalanya tersandar ke dinding kayu kereta.

"Orihime berada di kasino. Kau yakin akan ke sana?" tanya Ichigo memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang menutup matanya.

"Tak apa. Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan asap cerutu dan bau alkohol," jawabnya. Akibat kebakaran rumahnya dulu, paru-paru Rukia menjadi sensitif. Ia akan segera merasa sesak jika mencium asap dan bau menyengat.

Bunyi nyaring dari kereta terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, kereta mulai bergerak perlahan menuju cepat. Rukia menatap keluar kaca pintu kereta. Tampak seperti bangunan dan pohon-pohonan bergerak menjauhi mereka. Rukia menatapnya kosong. Tak berminat mengalihkan pandangan dari sana.

Ichigo membuka tas tangan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah revolver ia temukan dan memberikannya pada tunangannya. "Kau akan membutuhkan ini."

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangnya. Ia melirik revolver di tangan Ichigo. Tanpa ragu, ia menerimanya dan segera menyimpannya di saku balik jasnya. Gadis itu selalu menambak. Walaupun Rukia lebih pandai dalam menusuk, tapi pedang semacam anggar terlalu besar untuk disembunyikan. Sedangkan pisau jangkauannya pendek. Makannya Rukia selalu menggunakan senjata api dalam melancarkan aksinya.

Rukia kembali menyandarkan diri. Matanya terpejam dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, hembusan nafas teratur terdengar di telinga Ichigo. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum tatkala mendapati pujaan hatinya tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Ia tahu Rukia pasti kelelahan. Tadi malam pesta berakhir lebih dari tengah malam dan pukul tiga pagi ini, mereka harus segera pergi.

Ichigo sendiri juga sebenarnya kelelahan. Kemarin ia sama sekali tidak tidur dan tadi ia hanya tidur beberapa menit. Ingin rasanya memejamkan mata sejenak tapi ia urungkan niat itu. Ia harus menjaga Rukia. Sedetik pun, Rukia tak boleh berada di luar jangkauan matanya.

Pemuda itu menatap lekat wajah tertidur Rukia. Gadis itu tampak cantik dan begitu damai. Tak ada dendam, kesedihan maupun amarah yang terlihat. Rukia tampak seperti Rukianya yang dulu. Gadis kecil pendek yang kelewat ceria. Ichigo teringat hari pertunangan mereka. Saat itu Rukia yang masih berusia delapan tahun mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning. Wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena malu melainkan marah karena kelinci peliharaannya menghilang.

"Aku tidak mau cincin, bu. Aku mau Chappy kembali~" rengek Rukia.

Ichigo kecil yang melihatnya hanya mengedipkan mata karena merasa tak dianggap kehadirannya.

"Iya. Nanti kita cari Chappy. Sekarang kamu pakai cincin dulu. Lihat, Ichigo sudah menunggumu," bujuk Kuchiki Hisana, ibu Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya mau Chappy. Sekarang!" dan kali ini Rukia kecil benar-benar menangis.

Ichigo yang melihatnya perlahan mendekati Rukia menepuk kepala hitamnya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membantumu mencari Chappy. Tapi berhentilah menangis. Wajah jelekmu semakin jelek."

Rukia menghentikan isakannya. Bibirnya mengerucut mendengar ejekan dari Ichigo. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap mengangguk dan membiarkan Ichigo menuntunnya keluar. Mereka bahkan tak memedulikan panggilan orang tua mereka yang terlihat senang dengan keakraban keduanya.

Dan saat Ichigo berhasil menemukan Chappy, Rukia segera memeluk makhluk berbulu itu dan tak memedulikan lagi dirinya. Sejak saat itu, Ichigo sangat tidak suka dengan makhluk bernama kelinci.

Ya. Dulu Rukianya begitu hidup. Tidak seperti sekarang yang hanya memiliki nyawa tanpa jiwa. Andaikan saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi. Mungkin sekarang dirinya dan Rukia tengah bertengkar seperti yang sudah-sudah. Saling beradu mulut dan mengejek satu sama lain. Semuanya adalah pengandaian yang tak berarti. Sama sekali tak ada gunanya. Karena seberapa pun besarnya harapan Ichigo, ia sama sekali tak mampu memutar waktu. Karena masa lalu adalah tempat terjauh yang mustahil untuk ia capai. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menjaga Rukia yang sekarang.

.

Happy Ending

.

"Kita istirahat di sini. Nanti malam kita bergerak," ujar Ichigo yang meletakkan barang bawaannya di kursi. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam sebagai tanda persetujuan. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela. Rumah yang Ichigo siapkan memang tidak besar, hanya terdapat satu kamar yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang lainnya. Satu-satunya yang bersekat hanyalah kamar mandi. Walaupun begitu, rumah ini berjarak sangat dekat dengan kasino tujuan mereka. Di daerah kumuh seperti ini, bahkan pondok kecil yang mereka tempati terlihat begitu mewah dan bagus.

Dari kaca jendela, tampak langit Paris yang berwarna jingga terang. Warna yang sama dengan surai milik Ichigo. Rukia kembali beranjak. Ia memilih duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya mengamati pergerakan Ichigo. Pemuda itu terlihat serius dengan berbagai _hand gun_ dari tasnya. Seperti biasa, Ichigo selalu melakukan seluruh hal semaksimal mungkin. Walaupun ini hanya balas dendam konyol Rukia, tapi Ichigo benar-benar menurutinya.

Ichigo selalu melakukan apapun untuknya. Dan Rukia baru menyadari itu sekarang. Pemuda baik itu betul-betul mencintainya. Ichigo bahkan tak peduli Rukia menyeretnya ke dalam dendamnya. Mengotori tangan Ichigo demi dirinya. Begitu egoiskah Rukia? Apa dirinya terlalu jahat pada Ichigo? Karena setelah semua ini berakhir, Rukia sama sekali tak bisa memberikan janji kebahagiaan padanya. Gadis yang bahkan lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum itu tidak akan mungkin mampu membahagiakan Ichigo.

Dan mungkin, satu-satunya cara membuat Ichigo bahagia adalah dengan menjauhkan Ichigo dari dirinya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Ichigo. Begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Rukia menggeleng. Seharian ia memang belum menelan apapun selain secangkir teh hangat dan air putih. Tapi sama sekali tak ada rasa lapar yang ia rasakan.

"Tapi kau sama sekali belum makan." Ichigo mendekatinya. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri menjulang di depan Rukia.

"Aku tidak lapar dan tidak ingin makan." Pandangan Rukia turun mengikuti Ichigo yang berlutut satu kaki di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Tangannya terangkat menangkup wajah mungil Rukia.

Rukia menatapnya kosong. Ia tak menjawab dan tak juga bergerak. Ia membiarkan Ichigo menyapu lembut permukaan wajahnya dengan jemari panjangnya. "Semuanya akan berakhir. Setelah itu kau bisa tenang."

Kembali, Rukia menatap dirinya. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menjadi Rukiamu yang dulu."

Bibir pemuda itu tertarik. Tersenyum dengan tatapan mata penuh kepahitan. "Aku tidak peduli. Setelah ini kita akan menikah, memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia."

Tampak jelas keterkejutan di wajah Rukia. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk dan suara tawa keluar dari dirinya. Rukia tertawa begitu keras. Ia bahkan tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Ichigo yang kaget dengan tingkah laku Rukia.

Apa ucapannya tadi sangat lucu?

"Haha... hidup bahagia? Haha~" Rukia menyeka air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Jangan bercanda, Ichigo."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia.

"Kalau kau tidak bercanda berarti kau bodoh." Perlahan Rukia menghentikan tawanya. "Kau akan bahagia hidup denganku? Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah rusak. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang bisa ku berikan padamu. Berulang kali aku hampir membunuhmu. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lebih dari egoku. Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu kapan pun jika aku mau."

Ucapan serius Rukia dibalas tatapan tajam dari Ichigo. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau mungkin lebih mencintai ujung kukumu dari pada diriku. Aku tahu kau bisa membunuhku jika perasaanmu tak menentu. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu dan aku tak peduli." Terjadi jeda sejenak. "Asalkan bersamamu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku bahagia."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Mungkin sekarang kau pikir kau akan bahagia jika aku bersamamu. Tapi sampai kapan? Pada akhirnya cintamu itu akan pudar dan kau akan tersiksa dengan kehadiranku. Manusia tidak memiliki perasaan yang abadi. Satu-satunya yang abadi adalah kebencian."

Ichigo terdiam. Ia tak bisa membalas semua kalimat yang terlontar dari gadis itu. Rukia benar. Ichigo tak tahu masa depan. Tapi Ichigo bersumpah tidak akan menyakitinya. Pemuda itu tak menyangka Rukia akan mengatakan itu. Apa kebenciannya tak mengizinkan kebahagiaan menyentuhnya?

"Kalau begitu, kau akan lihat cintaku yang abadi. Kau akan melihat akhir yang bahagia. Jadi, tetaplah di sisiku." Ichigo menyentuh wajah Rukia yang tampak tegang. Gadis itu tampak ragu. Dendamnya membuatnya merasa lemah. Ia ingin memutuskan hubungan pada siapa pun bahkan termasuk dengan keluarga Kurosaki. Rukia takut, tangan kotornya sendiri yang menghancurkan mereka.

Tidak akan pernah ada akhir yang bahagia untuknya.

Ichigo kembali tersenyum pedih. Jemarinya bergerak pelan membelai surai hitamnya. Pemuda itu tahu Rukia telah berubah. Dan sama sekali ia tak peduli dengan itu. Tapi semuanya tidak semudah menginjak kerikil. Gadis itu yang menolaknya. Gadis itu yang menyerah padanya. Dan tak ada niatan sedikit pun agar dirinya kembali menjadi Rukia yang dulu.

Ichigo tahu semuanya. Dia memang munafik. Dia tahu akan telruka, tapi itu terdengar jauh lebih baik dari pada terpisah dari tunangannya.

"Bersiap-siaplah! Sebentar lagi, kita bergerak."

.

Happy Ending

.

Kedua insan itu bergerak memasuki sebuah kasino kecil yang ramai dipenuhi orang. Pemandangan yang terlihat hanyalah orang mabuk di depan meja judi. Para pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah seorang buruh, tampak gembira dengan tawa membahana, tak satu pun peduli dengan kehadiran dua orang bangsawan yang datang.

"Disana." Ichigo menunjuk tirai besar dengan dagunya.

Segera mereka bergerak menuju tirai satin besar berwarna merah. Langkah mereka cepat. Dan ketika Ichigo menyibak tirai, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah meja dengan lilin dan bunga.

" _Bonjour, je suis madam Orihime. Je-_ " sambut seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas seorang peramal. Kalimatnya terputus begitu melihat tamunya kali ini. "Orang Inggris rupanya. Silakan duduk. Letakan uangnya lalu kita bisa mulai."

Kedua orang tersebut sejenak berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengikuti ucapan wanita itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan yang hanya dibatasi dengan meja. Aroma lavender menguar dari lilin yang dibakar.

"Kartu bisa menerangi masa lalumu, memperjelasmu saat ini, dan manunjukan masa depanmu." Wanita itu mengambil jeda sejenak. "Jika kalian punya pertanyaan, tahan dalam pikiranmu." Wanita itu mengocok lembaran kartu di tangannya lalu meminta mereka untuk mengambil tiga kartu. Simbol dari masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan.

"Tanpa melihat kartu-kartu itu pun kau tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanku." Ucap Rukia datar.

Sang _madam_ meliriknya. Menyipitkan mata atas perasaan yang tak biasa ini. Jemarinya meletakkan kembali kumpulan kartu di tangannya lalu menyandarkan diri di kursi kayunya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Keberadaan seseorang," potong Ichigo cepat.

Wanita itu terdiam. Tatapannya memicing heran. "Kalau kalian mencari seseorang, bukan di sini tempatnya."

"Sayangnya yang kami inginkan adalah keberadaan orang yang sangat kau kenal. _Lord_ Aizen."

Dan satu nama itu sudah cukup membuat _Madam_ Orihime terdiam. Tentu saja ia mengenal dan mengetahui lokasi _Lord_ Aizen. Pria paruh baya itu adalah sumber kekayaannya. Sudah setahun lebih ini ia menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan pria beristri itu. Tapi ada apa? Kenapa mereka mencari tuannya?

"Sepertinya kau tahu keberadaannya." Kali ini Rukia yang bersuara.

Wanita itu menyeringai padanya. "Ada perlu apa dengannya?"

"Hanya ingin menyelesaikan permainan kecil kami." Rukia menegakan tubuhnya. "Kusarankan segera mengatakannya atau aku tak kan segan menghabisimu."

Wanita itu tertawa mendengar ancaman Rukia. Matanya menyipit akibat otot pipinya yang tertarik ke atas. "Menghabisiku? Jangan bercanda!"

Rukia dan Ichigo hanya menatap bosan padanya.

"Kalian tidak akan membunuhku. Karena jika kalian melakukannya, maka Lord Aizen akan menghancurkan kalian. Dia akan menjadi iblis yang membawamu ke neraka. Tidak ada-"

DOOORRR!

Sebuah peluru menancap dalam di kening wanita itu. Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sebuah revolver di tangannya. Gadis itu sudah geram. Ia memasukan kembali _hand gun_ nya ke dalam saku jas.

Ichigo membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah mayat si peramal yang tergeletak di lantai kayu. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi bosan di mata Rukia yang menatapnya dalam. Rukianya memang sudah berubah. Gadis itu bisa melakukan apapun jika ada orang yang menghalanginya. Bahkan Rukia pernah memutuskan kepala seseorang yang menutupi keberadaan Aizen. Rukia sudah seperti... psikopat.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop kosong dari meja lalu menyimpannya dalam saku. "Ayo Rukia. Sebentar lagi orang-orang akan datang."

Pemuda itu melangkah terlebih dahulu. Masih dengan menatap mayat wanita itu, Rukia mengambil kartu tarot yang tertumpuk di meja. Ketika ia membukanya, gambar iblis dengan dua orang manusia yang terikat lehernya membuatnya mendecih.

"Kali ini, akulah sang iblis," ujar Rukia yang kemudian melangkah pergi mengikuti jejak Ichigo.

.

Happy Ending

.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Rukia yang meletakkan jasnya di kursi sisi ranjang.

"Kita akan kembali ke London." Ichigo menunjukkan amplop yang pada salah satu sisinya tertulis sebuah alamat.

Rukia meliriknya lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan matanya tertutup. Rukia tidak tidur. Dia masih terjaga. Sama sekali tak ada perasaan menyesal dalam dirinya. Yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan puas saat melihat wanita itu mati tergeletak di tangannya.

Itulah yang Rukia takutkan. Gadis itu mulai kehilangan jiwanya sebagai manusia. Tak ada rasa iba. Tak ada perasaan menyesal. Yang ada ingin melihat seseorang kehilangan nyawa di depan matanya. Rasanya seperti bukan dirinya. Ia sudah candu melihat darah.

Hal yang dulunya sangat ia takuti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo begitu menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan tunangannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ichigo bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dengan langkah pasti, ia mendekati Rukia. Tepat di samping ranjang Rukia, pemuda itu berjongkok. Menatap tepat pada mata gadisnya yang tertutup. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Menyadari suara itu begitu dekat dengannya, ia membuka mata. Kepalanya menengok ke samping, menemukan Ichigo yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

Ya. Tidak ada detik yang Ichigo lewatkan tanpa mengkhawatirkannya dan Rukia tahu akan hal itu. "Bisa kau temani aku di sini? Aku ingin tidur."

Kepala jingga itu mengangguk. Ichigo mengerti. Rukia yang begini manja berarti dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Pemuda itu tahu betul kepribadian gadisnya. Sejak bangkit dari keterpurukannya, tak sekalipun Rukia menangis. Ia lebih baik menahan dirinya dalam diam dari pada harus menetaskan air mata. Dan dari tingkah seperti ini lah Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia sama sekali jauh dari kata-kata baik-baik saja.

Ichigo membaringkan diri di samping Rukia. Mendekapnya erat seolah-olah tak ada hari esok yang akan ia lewati lagi bersama. Ia ingin mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Rukia lebih rapuh dari yang orang lain kira.

Gadis cantik itu tak bergeming. Terdiam berdigit bahasa. Gadis itu tak menggubris saat Ichigo mengusap pelan punggungnya. Yang Rukia lakukan hanya diam, meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada bidang prianya, dan merasakan degup lembut yang terasa di nadi tangannya.

"Tidurlah." Ichigo mengecup puncak kepala Rukia.

Tak ada suara sedikit pun yang terdengar dari gadisnya. Yang ada hanyalah gerakan teratur rongga dada yang naik turun. Gadis itu menutup matanya. Berusaha tertidur dalam dekapan hangat orang yang mencintainya.

Mencaintai?

Andaikan saja tidak ada dendam dalam kehidupan Rukia, mungkin kini ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan karena dicintai. Tapi Rukia, gadis itu hanya merasakan sakit. Memang ada perasaan itu. Ichigo sama sekali tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sayangnya perasaan Ichigo jauh lebih besar.

Karena sampai kapan pun, yang Rukia lakukan hanya menyeret Ichigo masuk ke dalam lubang yang ia gali. Tak kan ada cahaya, tak kan ada kebahagiaan.

.

Happy Ending

.

"Kemana saja kalian? Pernikahan kalian seminggu lagi, dan kalian menghilang tanpa kabar." Dua orang yang baru kembali dari perjalanan melelahkan itu kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Kurosaki Masaki. Wanita cantik itu menampilkan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang luar biasa saat mendapati calon menantunya berwajah pucat.

"Kami hanya melakukan perjalanan bisnis sebentar, bu," jawab Ichigo.

"Ibu mengerti, tapi lain kali tolong beri kabar. Jangan pergi tiba-tiba begitu. Kalian hampir membuat ibu jantungan."

"Maaf." Kali ini Rukia yang berbicara.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum pelan lalu mengusap punggung halus gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia bersyukur tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Istirahatlah. Kalian pasti lelah." Dan satu perintah itu segera keduanya turuti.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar masing-masing. Ichigo melirik tunangannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam jemari mungil itu dalam kepalannya. Rukia tak bereaksi. Ia membiarkan Ichigo melakukannya. Menuntun dirinya menuju tempat ia beristirahat. Kali ini, Rukia benar-benar membutuhkan tidur.

.

Happy Ending

.

"Kalian siap?" pertanyaan Ichigo hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua orang di depannya. Kini Ichigo berada di balik pohon bersama tunangan dan pengawal pribadinya. Sesuai rencana, mereka akan menyerang _mansion_ milik _Lord_ Aizen.

Rumah besar itu berada di dalam hutan dekat pinggiran kota. Bangunan yang menjulang tinggi itu dilindungi berbagai pengawal dengan pakaian serba hitam. Berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat, ada sekitar dua puluh penjaga. Mereka bersenjata dan berbahaya.

Setelah menganggukan kepala, ketiganya bergerak cepat. Mendekati bangunan tua itu secara diam-diam. Dua penjaga gerbang berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Chad dengan tangan kosong. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk segera melangkah memasuki halaman tanpa penjaga itu.

Ichigo menendang pintu utama rumah. Suara keras yang ditimbulkan membuat seluruh penjaga di dalamnya mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka. Dan di detik selanjutnya, hanya suara rintihan kesakitan dan tembakan yang memenuhi ruangan. Rukia berdiri membelakangi punggung Ichigo sementara Chad, pemuda itu memilih terpisah dan menghabisi dengan laras panjangnya. Rukia berlari mendekati tangga, tubuhnya tertunduk menghindari peluru dan kembali tegak saat melakukan serangan.

Ichigo berhasil menembak beberapa penjaga dalam sekali serangan. Ia mendekati pria yang bersembunyi di balik pilar besar itu lalu menendang kakinya dengan kuat. Tubuh besar itu terjatuh, dan tanpa disia-siakan lagi, Ichigo segera meraih kepala pria tersebut lalu memelintirnya hingga terdengar bunyi krek. Ia kembali menembak penjaga lain dan melangkah menjauh mayat yang ia bunuh.

Peluru Rukia sudah habis. ia bersembunyi di balik lemari saat belasan peluru menghujaninya. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membunuh mereka yang telah memojokannya.

Violetnya menatap cerah pajangan dinding di sebelahnya. Dua buah belah pedang yang dipajang menyilang itu kini menjadi incarannya. Ia berguling menghindari penjaga dan segera mengambil pedang itu.

Dalam gerakan cepat serta hati-hati dalam menghindar, Rukia berhasil mendekati ketiga penjaga yang menyerangnya dan segera menggoreskannya pada mereka. Cipratan darah kental mengenai wajahnya. Dua orang langsung tewas sementara satu orang lagi masih sanggup berdiri. Ia mengacungkan _hand gun_ nya pada Rukia yang pada akhirnya Rukia terlebih dahulu menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di dada kiri pria itu.

Dengan kasar, Rukia menarik pedang dari tubuh yang langsung seketika terjatuh tak bernyawa. Ia memandangi ketiga mayat berdarah itu. Sebuah perasaan menyenangkan melihat orang-orang berpeluh darah karenanya.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, seorang pria tinggi mendekatinya dari belakang. Dengan cepat, orang itu menghantamkan kepala Rukia ke tembok. Rasanya begitu sakit. Tubuhnya lemas dan matanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan adalah memegangi kepalanya hingga seseorang mengangkat dirinya ke atas. Saat itulah Rukia menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya.

Rukia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Mengayunkan pedang ke arah orang yang mengangkat nya. Dan ketika tubuh besar itu tertusuk, suara pekikan dilontarkan keduanya. Baik pria yang kini meregang nyawa maupun Rukia yang terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

"Nona!" teriak Chad yang mendekati dirinya. Ia membantu Rukia bersembunyi dari tembakan. Meletakkan tubuh kecil itu di samping lemari. Dengan cepat ia berlari. Kakinya bertolak ke tembok hingga membuat dirinya mengudara beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kepalan tangannya menghantam keras para penjaga.

Disisi lain, Ichigo masih berusaha menghabisi beberapa penjaga yang menyerangnya bersamaan. Pemuda itu meloncat, memutar tubuhnya di udara lalu menghantamkan kakinya tepat ke leher dua orang sekaligus. Nafasnya terputus-putus karena lelah. Tangannya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek. Mereka adalah penjaga terakhir dan sekarang saatnya menu utama.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chad yang langsung mendekati tuanya.

"Dimana Rukia?" tak melihat kehadiran tuangannya, Ichigo kini menatap horor pada pengawalnya itu.

"Nona ada di –kemana nona? Tadi beliau duduk di sebelah lemari itu," tunjuk Chad pada sebuah lemari besar.

Kedua pemuda itu kini secara sempurna panik luar biasa. "Kau cari dia disini, aku di atas."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari pengawalnya, Ichigo segera berlari menaiki tangga. Wajahnya mengeras. Ini tidak bagus. Ia harus segera menemukan Rukianya.

.

Happy Ending

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Aizen!" dengan menahan rasa sakit, Rukia berdiri tepat di sebuah ruangan besar berinterior megah tersebut. Di depannya, kini terduduk seorang pria yang tengah menyeringai. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Terlihat sekali kesenangan saat Rukia memasuki ruangannya.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tampaknya Aizen sangat menginginkan basa-basi.

Gadis itu terdiam. Matanya menatap marah. Tangannya yang memegang pedang bergetar hebat. Ingatan masa lalu menyerangnya dengan kejam. Masih teringat jelas ketika orang itu memerintahkan anak buahnya membunuh ayah Rukia sebelum pada akhirnya pria brengsek itu menyentuhnya. Mengotori kesucian Rukia. Dan menghancurkan gadis itu.

Aizen memperhatikan tangan Rukia. Seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar tatkala aura dendam Rukia menguar kuat. Ini akan menjadi menyenangkan untuknya.

"Rukia!" teriak seorang pria bersurai jingga yang secara tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk. Pemuda itu, Ichigo, menatap punggung Rukia yang membelakanginya. Pandangannya beralih pada orang yang kini bangkit tepat di hadapan Rukia. Pria itu, Aizen Sosuke.

"Wah. Wah. Wah. Lihat siapa yang datang. Sang pangeran rupanya," ujar Aizen. "Kuchiki, kenapa kau membawa tunanganmu ke sini? Kau ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana aku menyentuhmu padanya, hm?"

Tangan Ichigo mengepal hebat. Dengan cepat, ia mengarahkan revolver di tangannya pada pria brengsek itu. Dan tepat ketika ia melepaskan pengaman Rukia menghentikan tindakannya. "Berhenti, Ichigo. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Rukia mengangkat pedangnya ke udara.

"Tidak-"

"Mundurlah. Jangan menggangguku, Kurosaki." Dan kalimat yang meluncur itu pun menghentikan gerakannya di udara. Jika Rukia sudah memanggilnya Kurosaki, satu hal yang pasti terjadi. Melakukan perintahnya, atau Rukia benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

Ichigo bergeming. Menatap kemarahan dan kebencian yang menguar dari tubuh kecil itu. Ia tahu, Rukia masih memiliki rasa takut pada orang sialan yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Gadis itu berusaha kuat. Ia sangat tidak baik kali ini.

"Satu lawan satu? Kuterima tantanganmu." Aizen mengambil sebuah pedang berwarna emas dari hiasan dinding. Ia melepas satu kancing kemejanya lalu berjalan melewati meja. Memosisikan diri tepat di hadapan Rukia. Dan dengan satu seringai lebar di wajahnya, Rukia memulai serangannya.

Pria itu menghindar. Ia memiringkan badan lalu berputar, menargetkan sisi tubuh Rukia yang terbuka. Menyadari itu, Rukia bergerak cepat. Segera ia menarik pedangnya kembali dan membentengi diri dengan benda perak itu. Suara logam yang terkantuk menggema sesuai gerakan keduanya yang mulai menggila.

Ichigo menatap gelisah. Ia tahu betul kemampuan mengolah pedang tunangannya. Hanya saja dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, Ichigo tidak yakin Rukia baik-baik saja. Darah yang mulai kering di pelipisnya membuatnya menahan diri agar tak menembak. Cengkeramannya pada senjata api itu mengetat saat Aizen berusaha menusuk wanitanya. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tak kusangka, anak kecil seperti mu bisa memegang pedang."

Dengan nafas terputus-putus, Rukia menatapnya tajam. Kondisi tubuhnya makin tidak baik. Bagaimana pun Rukia harus membunuh nya. Aizen harus mati. Tak peduli jika dirinya yang menyeret makhluk brengsek itu ke neraka, Rukia akan tetap melakukannya.

Langkah kecil itu berubah cepat. Rukia memulai serangannya. Lagi-lagi Aizen menghindar. Dan gerakan cepat pria itu berhasil menyobek lengan atas Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo menatap merah darah yang mengalir deras ke lantai. Rukia terluka dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Gadis itu bangkit. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Ia mengabaikan tetesan darah yang menyeruak dari lengannya. Kebencian dan rasa ingin membunuh menguar hebat dari dirinya. Ia ingin melihat pria itu mati. Berlumuran darah dengan tangannya sendiri. Rukia sudah haus akan hal itu.

Kali ini Aizen yang menyerang. Mengayunkan pedang dari berbagai sisi yang hanya bisa di tangkis oleh Rukia. Gadis itu mulai terdesak. Langkahnya terus mundur menghindari serangan. Dan hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding, Aizen menyerang keras. Pedangnya tertancap ke dinding dengan sedikit sisinya menggores bahu Rukia. Reflek, gadis itu menendangnya keras.

Aizen melangkah mundur. Mencoba menemukan kembali keseimbangannya akibat tertendang begitu keras di perutnya. ia mengumpat lalu kembali menyerang Rukia.

Gadis itu bergerak cepat. Tangan kirinya meraih sebuah pedang dari dinding. Kali ini pedang yang ia ambil memiliki sebuah pita dari satin di ujungnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menghindar, menangkis hingga menusuk. Aizen bukan lawan yang biasa. Dan kali ini, Rukia benar-benar harus membunuhnya.

Ichigo masih mengawasi dari sana. Mengamati pertarungan yang tak boleh ia ikut campuri. _Hazel_ nya mengikuti tiap gerakan gadisnya. Tubuh Aizen memutar menghindari gerakan tangan kiri gadis itu yang menusukkan pedang –tidak. Rukia melemparkan pedang itu yang berhasil Aizen hindari. Pria itu menyerang yang segera Rukia tangkis dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

Dan satu gerakan mengejutkan dari Rukia. Pedang yang ia lempar kembali ia tarik pada pitanya. Seketika itu pula Rukia menghunuskannya tepat di perut sebelah kanan lawannya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Rukia menyeretnya ke samping, mengakibatkan perut terkoyak dengan darah mengucur hebat.

Tubuh Aizen tergeletak. Tak ada lagi hembusan nafas darinya. Rukia berhasil. Berhasil melumuri Aizen dengan darah kotornya. Rukia masih terpaku di sana. Tubuhnya sudah tertaburi darah. Tidak hanya dari luka di tubuhnya juga dari cipratan darah lawan. _Amethyst_ nya menatap lurus. Pedang di tangannya masih terus meneteskan darah.

Ichigo terpaku. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Satu sisi, ia merasa senang karena Rukia berhasil dan baik-baik saja. Disisi lain, perasaannya tak tenang saat melihat tatapan Rukia. Gadis itu sulit dibaca. Pemuda itu hanya mampu menunggu. Menunggu apa yang ingin Rukia lakukan.

"Semuanya telah berakhir." Rukia melangkah mendekatinya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan gemetar. Pedang di kedua tangannya terjatuh, menimbulkan suara nyaring mengisi keheningan. Kepalanya terdongak. Menatap manik madu yang tak pernah berpaling darinya.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia. Mata violet itu berkaca. Menimbulkan kekagetan dari penatapnya. Pemuda itu menangkupkan tangan di wajah yang penuh darah itu.

"Sakit. Semuanya menyakitkan." Rukia menangis. Dan dalam hitungan berikutnya, Ichigo sudah merengkuhnya erat. Mengabaikan aroma amis darah yang menguar. Rukia terisak dalam pelukannya. Tangan yang memeluk punggungnya itu bergetar. Gadis itu merintih begitu keras.

Sudah lama Ichigo tak pernah melihat Rukia menangis. Sejak tragedi pembantaian yang dilakukan Aizen, tak sekalipun Rukia menetaskan air mata. Sesakit dan sehancur apapun yang mendera Rukia, gadis itu akan diam. Membisu dalam pelukannya. Tidak seperti sekarang. Rukia menangis. Menangis begitu hebat. Menumpahkan segala kesakitannya selama ini.

"Ichi.. tolong aku." Dalam isakannya, Rukia terus berujar. "Tolong aku. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Tolong. Aku ingin mati."

"Rukia." Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku disini. Bersamamu." Ichigo terus mengulangi kalimat itu. Seolah, kalimat itu adalah mantra yang mampu menghilangkan segala duka kekasihnya. Ia ingin agar Rukia tahu, bahwa ia tak sendiri. Karena setelah ini Ichigo yakin, Rukia akan kembali menjadi dirinya.

.

Happy Ending

.

Di dalam kereta kuda berwarna hitam legam itu, Rukia menyandarkan diri pada bahu suaminya. Sejak delapan belas menit yang lalu, dirinya resmi menyandang nama Kurosaki. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika Ichigo memainkan jemarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih. Terlihat jelas kebahagiaan di wajah putra sulung Kurosaki itu. Sejak kematian Aizen dua hari yang lalu, Rukia menjadi lebih pendiam. Tak berekspresi dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Dan sekarang, Rukia tampak... hidup.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di kediaman Kurosaki. Pasangan pengantin baru tersebut melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Sebentar lagi pesta akan diadakan. Dan mereka berdua harus bersiap-siap.

Rukia duduk di depan cermin. Ia membiarkan pendampingnya melepaskan tudung dari kepalanya. Dari cermin, ia bisa melihat Ichigo melepas jas yang membalut kemejanya.

"Ambilkan minum," perintah Rukia pada pendampingnya. Begitu pintu tertutup, Rukia segera bangkit. Ia mendekati Ichigo yang masih sibuk membuka kancing lengan kemejanya. Pria itu tersenyum. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyentuh lembut permukaan wajah istrinya.

"Kau cantik," bisiknya.

Rukia tersenyum lembut. Tubuhnya mendekat. Memeluk suaminya yang terkejut dengan tingkah manja istrinya. "Aku tidak butuh pujianmu, Jeruk bodoh."

Ichigo terkekeh. Ia membalas pelukan istrinya lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Rasanya begitu membahagiakan. Rukianya telah kembali. dulu ia akan marah setiap Rukia memanggilnya jeruk. Kini, ia bahagia. Rukianya telah berubah. "Cebol keras kepala."

Gadis itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memejamkan mata. meresapi tiap kehangatan yang akan ia tinggalkan nanti. "Terima kasih."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Berhenti berterima kasih. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Tawamu, teriakan cerewetmu, kata cinta dari mu. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Ichigo menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Rukia.

Rukia kembali terisak. Ia tersenyum sambil memukul dada Ichigo pelan. "Aku tidak cerewet."

Ichigo tidak memedulikan protesan Rukia. Ia tersenyum sembari mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Membagi kehangatan pada istrinya. Rukia kini miliknya. Hanya miliknya dan akan selalu miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisikan lembut Ichigo semakin membuat air mata Rukia terjatuh. Ia begitu lemah sekarang. Rukia tahu Ichigo mencintainya dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia berjanji akan membuat Ichigo bahagia. Tak kan Rukia biarkan pria itu menderita karenanya. Tidak akan.

Pelukan Rukia melonggar. Ia memundurkan diri. Matanya menatap lembut pria itu. Tangan bergerak perlahan, menyusuri dada bidang di depannya lalu berhenti tepat di tengkuk Ichigo. Merangkul mesra disana.

"Ichi," Rukia berjinjit. Wajah keduanya makin mendekat dan terus mendekat. "Maaf."

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Menyesapi rasa masing-masing. Bersatu dalam kelembutan yang manis. Tangan kekar itu semakin menarik pinggang Rukia. Merengkuhnya erat dalam pelukan. Ichigo bahkan tak memedulikan bunyi benda jatuh. Yang ia peduli dan inginkan adalah Rukianya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ichigo tak ingin menghentikannya. Akan tetapi, begitu tubuh Rukia terasa berat dan terlepas, Ichigo menyadari ada yang tidak benar disini.

Nafas Rukia terlihat memburu, wajahnya pucat dan kakinya tak mampu berdiri. Dan ketika Ichigo membaringkan Rukia, mengamankan tubuh Rukia dalam lengannya, Ichigo baru menyadari punggung kemejanya yang basah karena darah. Luka yang menganga lebar di nadi tangan Rukia membuat Ichigo panik. Benda yang terjatuh tadi adalah pisau buah yang entah sejak kapan Rukia genggam.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Ichigo panik. Darah yang keluar dari pergelangan Rukia tak berhenti. Pria itu segera menekan luka itu menggunakan selimut ranjangnya.

"Chad!" teriak Ichigo meminta bantuan.

"Ichi.. go," panggil Rukia lirih. Dalam kesakitannya, ia tersenyum. Memandang lembut pria yang kini terlihat sangat kacau itu.

"Berhenti bicara-"

"Aku-"

"-sekarang juga-"

"-mencintaimu."

"-Rukia!"

kali ini Ichigo yang berhenti berbicara. Matanya menatap takut wanita dalam rengkuhannya itu. "Aku.. sangat mencintaimu, Ichi."

"Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti." Ichigo tak bisa menahan lagi suaranya yang bergetar. Ia benar-benar takut. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lemah. Sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pelan wajah suaminya. Wajah yang selalu melindunginya. Wajah yang selama ini ada untuknya. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Wajah yang selalu mencintainya.

Sayangnya, seberapabesarpun usaha Rukia untuk membalas perasaan Ichigo, ia tak mampu menghilangkan perasaan candu akan darah yang kini menyerangnya.

Ia tidak ingin suatu saat nanti dirinya sendiri yang membunuh Ichigo. Ichigo terlalu baik untuknya.

Dan sekarang, saatnya membiarkan Ichigo lepas darinya.

"Bahagialah... Ichi.." dan kalimat itu mengakhiri ucapan Rukia. Tangannya terkulai jatuh dan kelopak matanya tertutup rapat. Wanita itu bergeming. Tak merespon saat Ichigo memanggilnya.

Air mata Ichigo terjatuh. Bibirnya tak berhenti memanggil nama istrinya. Dengan suara bergetar ia melantunkan nama Rukia. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan wajah itu, berharap Rukia akan bangun kembali padanya.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Ichigo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Chad!"

.

Happy Ending

.

Dengan senyum merekah, Ichigo berdiri disana. Terdiam tanpa menghiraukan semilir angin yang mengacak pelan rambut jingganya. Setangkai mawar putih ia pegang. Matanya menatap lurus pada sebuah nisan bertuliskan Kurosaki Rukia.

"Sudah hampir enam tahun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya. Ia membungkuk, meletakkan tangkai mawar yang ia bawa lalu kembali berdiri.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sebaiknya kau juga begitu atau aku tak akan membawa mawar lagi untukmu." Ichigo tersenyum. Ia membayangkan Rukia berdiri di depannya. Tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kematian Rukia. Pria itu tak pernah lupa sekalipun untuk datang setiap harinya. Tak peduli hujan ataupun salju. Ichigo selalu menyempatkan diri menemani Rukia disini. Karena seperti janjinya, Ichigo akan menunjukkan cintanya yang abadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Rukia."

.

Fini

.

Ummm.. ini pertama kalinya aku ikutan even, nulis action yang sangat tak bermutu dan buat drama historical yang sangat tidak bagus. Aku tahu, aku tahu. ending nya emang tak bagus. Awalnya memang ku buat seperti ini, tapi gara-gara last chap Bleach yang kemaren sangat menyebalkan aku berniat membuat the real happy ending. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir akan sangat tidak masuk akal. Sekali psikopat maka akan tetap begitu. Itu yang ku tahu.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film Sherlock Holmes yang Game of Shadows. Saat tau temanya arcana, otakku langsung nempel pada dua film: Protagonist and Sherlock Holmes. Adegan Orihime itu aku ngambil di salah satu scene di film. Ketahuan banget kan ketidakkreatifanku?! Hehe...

Sebenarnya ingin ku buat lebih bloody, tapi gara-gara lihat ayahku yang kecelakaan dan kakinya terluka seperti itu, aku jadi ngeri sendiri. Padahal aku sangat suka cerita-cerita gore.

Untuk action scene... ulala~ susahnya luar biasa. Nuangin khayalan dipikiran dalam bentuk tulisan sangatlah tidak gampang. Salut buat para penulis action. Kalian luar biasa.

Awalnya aku ingin memasukan beberapa kartu lain demi mendukung Inoue dalam meramal, tapi karena tidak diperbolehkan ya sudah. Inti dari cerita ini ku ambil dari arti kartu yang Rukia ambil. The Devil. Yang ku bold lah yang paling ditekankan. Sifat Rukia disini dibuat jahat karena nafsu akan dendam dari masa lalu. Semoga saja sesuai tema.

Dan untuk panitia, terima kasih kalian tetap semangat dan terus mendukung pair ini. Terima kasih karena tidak menyerah untuk mereka.

Dan untuk lagu : 'Walk Away' by Christina Aguilera, 'From Yesterday' by 30 Second To Mars, 'One By One' by One Ok Rock dan 'The Greatest' by Cat Power. Terima kasih telah menemaniku menulis.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan jangan lupa kritik sarannya ya...


End file.
